d10reduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Mega-Wits
The Wits Trait measures the character’s ability to think on her feet and react quickly to a certain situation. It also reflects a character’s general cleverness. Characters with low Wits ratings are thick and mentally lethargic, or maybe gullible and unsophisticated. By contrast, characters with high Wits Traits almost always have a plan immediately and adapt to their surroundings with striking expedience. Characters with high Wits also manage to keep their cool in stressful situations. Mega-Wits is one of the most disturbing Mega-Attributes for normal humans to deal with. Watching a nova pick up a truck or outrace bullets just seems sort of surreal after a while, but witnessing someone who is always 20 moves ahead is disconcerting Mega-Wits Enhancements Enhancements that characters with Mega-Wits can learn include the following.' '''The user receives one enhancement per dot in the relevant Mega-Attribute. * 'Analyze Weakness[[Analyze Weakness| (Lvl 1)]]:' The user can ignore '[ ⤊WIT ]' of against a single combatant. * 'Analyze Weakness[[Analyze Weakness| (Lvl 2)]]:' The user can ignore '[ ⤊WIT ]' of against all combatants. * 'Analyze Weakness[[Analyze Weakness| (Lvl 3)]]:' The user can ignore '( ⤊WIT )' of against all combatants. * 'Autopilot: ' '[ ⤊WIT ]' to find safety no matter how hurt, drugged, or deeply asleep you are. * 'Base Model:' This dot cost 4xDot as opposed to the normal 5xDot. Stacks with 'Unholy Attribute'.'' * Clandestine[[Clandestine| (Lvl. 1)]]:' The user receives '+ to all forms of espionage. * Clandestine[[Clandestine| (Lvl. 2)]]:' The user receives '+ to all forms of espionage. * Clandestine[[Clandestine| (Lvl. 3)]]:' The user receives '+ to all forms of espionage. * Combatre[[Combatre| (Lvl. 1)]]:' Each turn spent fighting an enemy grants a '+1 to damage when initiative is higher. * Combatre[[Combatre| (Lvl. 2)]]:' Each turn spent fighting an enemy grants a '+1 to defense when initiative is lower. * Combatre[[Combatre| (Lvl. 3)]]:' Each turn watching a single enemy fight grants the ''Lvl. 1 or[[3| Lvl. 2]] bonuses. * 'Day Trader: ''The user can maintain their resource dots while only working a few minutes a day. * Deduction: The user can understand technical information at an equal [ ⤊INT ] user. * [[Demoralize|'Demoralize']]: '[ WIT ]' vs '' '[ RES ]'+ ' '[ COM ]' To force enemy to degeneration on the spot. * [[Emulation|'Emulation']]':'' '''The user can completely profile and mimic a person after a few days of observation. * 'Goat Getter:'' '[ WIT ]' ''vs ' '[ RES ]'+ ' '[ COM ]' Opponents receives (Net Successes) penalty to all actions. * '''Machinations of my Mind: The StoryTeller will act as the users subconscious while plotting and scheming. * Mental Prodigy[[Mental Prodigy| (Lvl 1)]]:' The user receives '+ to all roll that uses the defined mental skill. * Mental Prodigy[[Mental Prodigy| (Lvl 2)]]:' The user receives '+ to all roll that uses the defined mental skill. * Mental Prodigy[[Mental Prodigy| (Lvl 3)]]:' The user receives '+ to all roll that uses the defined mental skill. * Mind Restoration: ' '[ ⤊WIT ] to restore memory loss, brainwashing, and sever trauma. * [[Omega-Wits|'Omega-Wits']]:' You can now use '[ WIT ] as the primary attribute for dual-attribute pools * '''Puzzler (Lvl. 1):' The user receives '+''' to all rolls to solve enigmas. * '[[Puzzler |Puzzler '']](Lvl. 2):' The user receives '+''' to all rolls to solve enigmas. * '[[Puzzler |Puzzler '']](Lvl. 2)'': The user receives +''' to all rolls to solve enigmas. * '''Last Great Pitch: The user receives + on any attempts to make a deal. * '''Unimpressionable: '''The user can ignore all forms of social intimidation. Decisions are made by player. Category:Finished